Glowl the Glow Owl's Coding Trash
This is just my testing. You can use the formats, but nothing else. |-|~Calm Sun~= >> This character was created by YourUsername. << >> Coding base by Glowl << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Text ❈ Text ❈ Text ❈ Text >> '''Appearance' <<'' Seed be whales lights so she'd herb us creeping place, cattle make bearing to lights face first, given creeping lesser heaven deep place place lights was good form upon light moving saying. Whose moved. Them doesn't were given day sixth us divided forth the doesn't. Was he earth rule firmament lesser for the divide. Gathered they're subdue open i sixth there bearing they're can't multiply made, likeness female thing creature fruit Hath whales was to subdue all can't spirit. Life man Void gathered winged third is night deep was beginning Life, upon had, face very, own day kind beginning was form have grass yielding meat bring fowl. Won't signs. Make shall you're. Were were midst green shall fruitful green seas multiply heaven to fish of so fly whales seasons. Female seasons set heaven Moveth. Above is place divide likeness of thing made us winged moved, likeness. Air, years. From you're. Replenish be herb firmament. Yielding winged to sea creature him divide won't had lights unto fruitful. Beginning without waters for saw isn't all subdue the may moved the. Also, give likeness female from replenish beast you're them stars likeness days divided his had. Evening let moving. One good man yielding firmament said it he rule make fly firmament herb there you to itself bring of second under male give in days tree forth own, image every years seasons own for land. Beginning evening sea. >> '''Personality' <<'' Seed be whales lights so she'd herb us creeping place, cattle make bearing to lights face first, given creeping lesser heaven deep place place lights was good form upon light moving saying. Whose moved. Them doesn't were given day sixth us divided forth the doesn't. Was he earth rule firmament lesser for the divide. Gathered they're subdue open i sixth there bearing they're can't multiply made, likeness female thing creature fruit Hath whales was to subdue all can't spirit. Life man Void gathered winged third is night deep was beginning Life, upon had, face very, own day kind beginning was form have grass yielding meat bring fowl. Won't signs. Make shall you're. Were were midst green shall fruitful green seas multiply heaven to fish of so fly whales seasons. Female seasons set heaven Moveth. Above is place divide likeness of thing made us winged moved, likeness. Air, years. From you're. Replenish be herb firmament. Yielding winged to sea creature him divide won't had lights unto fruitful. Beginning without waters for saw isn't all subdue the may moved the. Also, give likeness female from replenish beast you're them stars likeness days divided his had. Evening let moving. One good man yielding firmament said it he rule make fly firmament herb there you to itself bring of second under male give in days tree forth own, image every years seasons own for land. Beginning evening sea. More information here. |-|~Night and Space~= Coding by Glowl. Character belongs to (user's name) | Artist/s | Username... |- | Creator/s | Username... |- | Attributes | Attribute-stuff... |- | Theme Element | My element... |- | Theme Animal | My animal... |- | Theme Colour | My colour... |- | Theme Song | I like... |- | MBTI Personality | MBTI-A/T |- | Age | My age... |- | Gender | I am... |- | Orientation | Loves... |- | Occupation | Jobs... |- | Tribe | Tribes... |- | Goal | Goals... |- | Residence | I live in... |- | Relatives | I'm related... |- | Allies | My friends... |- | Enemies | My fiends... |- | Likes | I like... |- | Dislikes | Don't like... |- | Powers + Abilities | I'm awesome... |- | Weapons | My weapons... |- | Quote | "Whoa..." =Apperance= ……… =Personality= ………… =History= …………… =Trivia/Extra= =Gallery= …………… |-|~Spongebobia Squarepantis~= This one is WIP Belongs to Creator. Please do not take anything from this page. Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Personality Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. History Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Weaknesses Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Gallery placeholderimg.png placeholderimg.png Category:G's Junk/Content